


Toxic

by Apple_tastic



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sad Phil Lester, Smut, Stripper Dan Howell, Sub Dan Howell, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_tastic/pseuds/Apple_tastic
Summary: Dan Howell has no choice but to dance for money to put him through school. And phil lester visits a strip club for the first time.





	1. Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought whilst listening to toxic in the shower and was like.. hmm steam, toxic, ohkay dans gonna be a stripper. Now what the fuck will the story be.  
> And this happened..  
> Enjoy!

The air was hot and smelt of alcohol and sweat in the club. Dan had been working non stop for six days and his body had started to ache all over, so it was welcoming when his manager told him he would be in the steam chamber tonight.

Its pretty much exactly what it sounds like. It was a glass chamber set up in the middle of the club room, that was filled with steam to make it more “seductive”. 

He would use this opportunity to haphazardly dance and rest his body whilst no-one could really tell. He just had to make sure to pull the right face and place a hand or so onto the glass every so often to let it go unnoticed.

He breathed in deep, this wasn't what he saw himself doing for work when he enrolled in law school, but he needed the cash and no-one wanted to hire him, so exotic dancing it was.

Stepping into the chamber he positioned himself in a way where no-one could see him until his number was up and just waited.

-  
Phil had been dragged along by Pj and Chris to a little co-ed strip bar they had downtown, he had been reluctant to go because he was nervous that his secret of being bi would come out if he saw a male dancer.

He stood in line outside with the boys whilst they waited to go in. They'd been talking about their plans for spring break in a few months whilst Phil distracted himself with his phone.

He had been scrolling through Tumblr, looking at random gifs of cats, and updates on a band he liked ‘Muse'.  
When they finally reached the bouncer, Phil had almost run off. The guy stood tall over him, he terrified Phil and made him cower back a little.

Pj and Chris paid no mind to him and the three showed their ids before heading inside, they ran to sit at a table whilst Phil dawdled over, settling into a chair in front of a glass tube filled with what he could only imagine was steam. 

Was it just for effects? Phil had no idea, he hadn't really ever been to a strip club before, so he had no real way of knowing what it should actually be like. Not everything is like the movies.

A seductive voice came over the speakers as someone spoke on the microphone, Phil didn't really pay attention, he just heard them announcing a dancer about to begin.

“I hope your ready to howl, because Danny-boy is ready for you, lets get steamy in here!” the voice said.

And then the lasers were spinning and going crazy on the tube in front of him, Toxic- by Britney spears began to play and almost making him jump out of his chair came a hand slamming against the glass leaving a hand print on the inside of the glass in the steam.

Phil didn’t even know anyone was inside the tube, now he felt like he had to watch and see who it was that almost gave him a heart attack

-  
Dan's hand landed on the glass with a bang, he knew he must have scared someone sitting in front of him when he heart the small yelp.

He chuckled a little to himself, mostly because it was genuinely funny, but because he could get that kind of reaction out of someone.

He let his mind go blank and the music fill him, he began to rise, his body twisting and turning seductively as he reached fully standing.

Along with the music he moved his body and touched it, making everyone in the room wish they could see clearly what was happening.

He snuck a quick glance towards where he had heard the yelp come from and noticed a small framed man, probably about as tall as himself, with piercing blue eyes. 

What a beautiful man Dan had thought as he stared at him letting his eyelashes flutter as he bit his lip slightly, smirking when he noticed the mans breathing hitched slightly.

He normally doesn't enjoy this, but on a rare occasion someone fascinates him and that fascination takes control and puts him under a trance , luring anyone in his field of vision to him.

He never really thought of himself as an attractive man, but sometimes a sense of confidence washes over him and he has no thoughts at all.

This was one of the times, he pressed his body up against the glass so the outline of himself came into view, showing of the slightly tanned skin he had, his hands tearing through his hair as he teased himself and the guests outside. 

He slide down to the floor, dropping slowly as he spread his legs, his hand running down the glass so only those in front of him could see the view he was putting on.

He let his other hand drop between his legs and caress his own thighs, he looked like he was begging for someone to touch him.

Dan could feel himself get excited as he watched the blue eyed man staring at him in awe and quickly turned away leaning his back into the glass, so no-one could see as his erection started to protrude out of his G-string.

He breathed in deep making sure he still moved enough to look like he was dancing, but slow enough that he could calm himself down.

-  
Phil breathing had doubled and his heart raced in his chest. ‘Wow!’ was all Phil could think of, who was this man, the curly brunette haired man who was staring at him with seductive chocolate eyes.

He wasn't sure if this was something the dancers normally do, but he was sure that he was looking only at him, his body pressing up against the glass as he bite his lip. 

Phil couldn't help but glue his eyes to the man, his breath hitching here and there, making him feel like he was going to pass out.

When the song ended Phil ran to the bathroom and hid in a stall. He was so embarrassed and had hoped no-one notice his growing erection in his pants as he had watched the man dance. 

Sitting on a closed toilet seat he breathed in deep tying to calm himself. But it was too warm in here and decided to head into the back alley to get some cool air.

When he managed to stumble outside after going through two wrong doors he went and leant on the cold bricks of the building next door and just stayed there in the quiet.

There was no sound bar the sound of traffic in the distance and the slight hum of whatever song played now inside.  
Well there was no sound until the arguing came out of nowhere.

“I'm tired of this shit, I want my tips, I earned them!” a young voice yelled.

“don't go getting sassy with me Danny-boy, lets not forget who owns you!” a husky voice boomed over the top of the younger voice, making the other seem small.

Phil peaked around behind a dumpster and noticed the dancer he'd just watched standing there in a small robe cowering against the brick wall, and a grizzly looking male leaning down over him.

“do you want to get punished again!?” the bigger man growled.

“you need me and you know it, I make you more than all the dancers combined!” the little voice trying to muster any strength he had left.

The bigger man huffed and backhanded the younger one hard against the face knocking him to the ground.

“lets see you make money when you can't see out of those pretty eyes!” he spat at him.

Phil couldn't take it anymore and ran over yelling for him to leave him alone.

The bigger man laughed and pushed Phil against the wall before walking back into the club.  
Phil's back hurt from hitting the hard bricks behind him, but was more concerned with whether the other boy was okay.

“are you okay?” Phil asked leaning down to the cowering boy who held his hand against his cheek.

“I..I'm okay” he had squeaked out “it was my fault, I shouldn't have talked back” he added before letting Phil help him up.

“he shouldn't treat you like that” Phil said worryingly, softly grabbing hold of the mans chin with one hand and his hand with the other, moving it out of the way to see the damage caused.

A deep red mark sat across his cheek with a gash just above his eyebrow trickling blood down his cheek.

“come on, let me get you some help” Phil said before leading the man out of the alley.

“I'm Phil by the way ” he added holding the mans hand tightly.

“I'm Dan” Dan whispered letting Phil pull him along.

Phil hailed them a taxi and took him back to his place, messaging Pj and Chris that he'd headed home already and to stay safe.


	2. Let me help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil just wants to help, but it may take some time for Dan to fully open up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure what to say haha, I kind of just let it pour out of me, tried to imagine how it must have been for each of them in those moments, this was just a small chapter.

Dan sat on the little brown dining chair that Phil had told him to sit on when they arrived to his apartment, looking around you could tell that this man lived alone, the table had two seats but one seemed like it had never been moved, still sitting perfectly straight.

There was also a lack of photos on the walls, well apart from movie posters and gaming figurines.

Dan felt a little exposed sitting here in a strangers house with nothing but a robe and a G-string on, he didn’t get to change earlier before the ordeal and ended up leaving with Phil in what he had on, which led to an awkward taxi ride.

When Phil emerged from up the hallway he was carrying a white box in one hand and some rolled up clothes in the other.

“uh, here, I thought you might want to change into something a little more comfortable" Phil said clearing his throat.   
He handed Dan the clothes and led him up to the bathroom.  
Dan said a quiet thankyou and stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind him. It was small, and cold, the toilet sitting facing the shower and the sink squished in beside it.

He quickly slipped his robe off and hung it on the back of the door, he pulled on a pastel blue cotton shirt with strange three dimensional shapes on the front. It was soft and smelt of lavender.

He mustn’t be that much smaller than Phil, it fit almost perfectly. Phil had even been kind enough to give him a pair of briefs to change into that had been bunched up in the middle of the sweat pants he had for him. 

Phil must’ve been embarrassed to straight up hand him some underwear and hid it in the middle of the rolled up clothes so as not to make it obvious.

Dan looked at himself in the mirror, he looked tired, the blue circles under his eyes sinking his eyes deeper into his head.  
The red gash on his face growing darker as time went on.

Gathering as much courage as he could he walked back out into the main room where the kitchen and dining room joined to the lounge room.  
The smell of vanilla filled Dan’s nose and he watched as Phil stirred what must have been hot tea on the kitchen counter to his left.

“here I thought this might help calm you" Phil said bringing a mug over for Dan who sat back at the dining table where the white box Phil had been carrying sat open.

“looks like it hurts" Phil said as he handed Dan the tea.

“thanks, and nah it’s okay, honestly I’m fine" Dan replied grabbing hold of the mug, taking note of the design on the front “daddy" Dan’s eyes lit up and began to wonder if Phil was a father and should expect a kid to be asleep somewhere here.

Phil noticed the face Dan had been making looking at the mug and let out a good chortle “don’t worry I’m not a dad, I bought it thinking it said dandy, as in ‘that's just dandy’ and yeah” he went and sat next to Dan pulling out the once perfectly sitting chair.

“let me clean it up a little" Phil said grabbing out a small bottle of disinfectant and a cotton ball.

“lucky mum made me buy this when I moved out" he said laughing as Dan turned towards him more.

Dan couldn’t help but do what he was told blindly, he was used to taking orders. He didn’t think that Phil was asking and not demanding and just did what his basic instincts told him, and that was to obey.

He sat very still whilst Phil slowly and softly dabbed the cotton ball over the cut on his cheek. He couldn’t help but wince as the disinfectant soaked into the cut, stinging slightly.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Phil said pulling back when he noticed the grimace on Dan’s face.

“don’t say sorry, I’m fine, just stings a little” Dan giggled brushing off his pain.

Dan tried hard not to move too much when Phil resumed cleaning his face. It was hard not to be distracted though when just an hour earlier he was dancing for him in nothing but a thong and now he had him just inches away from his face as he helped him.

Dan couldn’t help but study Phil’s face as he cleaned him, Phil’s eyes were bright blue and staring intently at the cut on his face, he was biting his lip in concentration. Dan found it adorable.

Phil couldn’t help but notice Dan staring at him, his face growing red and burning hot “th..this is going to leave a bruise” he stuttered.

Dan snapped back to reality when Phil spoke, his voice soft in his ears. “ah, that’s okay, I’ll be fine, thanks”

“why do you work there?” Phil blurted out taking Dan by surprise, worry deep set in his eyes.

Dan chuckled nervously, he wasn’t expecting this “I needed the money, College isn’t cheap"

“you go to school?” Phil said a little more surprised than he meant to.

“what because I’m a stripper I can’t be in school?” Dan snapped , a little offended.

“no! , I didn’t mean it like that sorry, I just wasn’t expecting it is all, what do you study?” Phil stammered

“I study law" Dan muttered quietly calming down.

“Law? Wow that’s cool!” Phil exclaimed.

“no it really not" Dan complained.

Phil could tell it was a sore subject and decided to drop it. “you can sleep on the couch tonight, we can talk more in the morning" he said packing up the first aid kit and moving back.

“Don’t go!” Dan almost screamed, grabbing hold of Phil’s wrist. “I don’t want to be alone, just for a little while, stay with me"

Phil’s heart pounded hard in his chest, Dan’s hand cold against his wrist as he stared desperately at him.

“you’re freezing!” Phil said placing his own hand upon Dan’s “come on I’ll get you a blanket".  
Phil led Dan over to the little two seater lounge and grabbed a fluffy grey blanket and wrapped it around Dan who shivered slightly.

He sat beside him rubbing Dan’s arms trying to warm him faster.  
Dan watched Phil intently, each second becoming harder to breath like he was drowning in him until he couldn’t take it anymore and closed the distance between them. His lips clashing into Phil’s who was stunned into silence.

Dan quickly pulled back muttering countless apologies before Phil leaned back in, their lips touching once more. Each kiss more intense than the last. Their thoughts mixed in a haze of ecstasy as they revelled in each other, their bodies flush against one another. Phil had laid Dan down on the lounge pulling back for a moment when he accidentally bumped the cut on his face.

He placed soft kisses over the bruise and then back on his lips which had begun to swell from the force of their kisses.  
Breathless Phil sat up and just held Dan in his arms. He didn’t know much about him, but he was sure hell bent on making sure he protected him.

“let me help you, please" Phil begged looking into his brown eyes.

“okay" Dan said weakly, his exhaustion catching up with him as he stared back at Phil.

Phil walked the tired eyed Dan into his room and crawled into bed with him. Wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and holding his hand tightly, softly kissing the back of Dan’s head, who'd already began to fall asleep once his head was hitting the pillow.

Phil could tell how much Dan needed this sleep, and watched over him for as long as he could, until he too was drifting off .


	3. Just the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restless sleep, soft touches, time for planning, alot can happen in one morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooooo sorryt that this is soooo late, i have had this half written for over a month and finally was able to finish it.  
> Work has been hectic and really draining so trying to find time between has been hard. But i finally updated.

When Phil woke in the morning he panicked a little at the sensation of someone else in the bed, He'd almost forgotten that Dan was here and that everything that happened last night was real. Looking down at Dan sleeping beside him felt almost serene. 

It was equally the most calmest and intense moments of his life, virtually a stranger, but he felt connected like they were meant to be here in this moment.  
Dan’s eyelashes sat softly on the peaks of his cheek bones as he slept peacefully, Dan wouldn’t wake for a while, not when it was the first real sleep He'd had in a long time.

So Phil left him to sleep peacefully under the covers where he was warm and safe. He came out into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, the first light of day peeping through the gaps in the blinds. The orange glow illuminating the lounge room.

He knew it wasn’t normal to bring home strippers and let them sleep in your bed, he wasn’t the type that liked sleeping around either. This was very different for him.  
But what he does like to do is care for things, like animals, and Dan did sort of look like a hurt puppy with those big brown chocolate eyes staring back at him.

Phil tried to be as quiet as possible but it seemed that he was louder than ever before, he dropped a mug on the floor smashing it, he sat on the tv remote turning it on as it blared the news.  
But still Dan did not stir and the only noise that came from Phil’s room was the soft sounds of Dan’s snoring.

Phil settled into the corner of his couch and watched the news quietly, a storing about a missing boy and a fire downtown were on and Phil didn’t really want to hear anymore bad news so he changed it to the morning cartoons and grabbed out his phone.  
He had three new messages sitting in his inbox, when he opened them he realised, two were from Pj and the other from Chris both asking what happened last night and Why he left so suddenly.

He didn’t really feel like having to explain to them right now, and wasn’t really sure how he could explain to them, this wasn’t exactly normal. So he settled on sending them both a message letting them know he'd get back to them later and explain it as best as he good.

After sitting for another good hour watching whatever cartoon were on tv he decided he might as well shower and get himself cleaned up.  
As he headed up to the shower he poked his head into the bedroom to see Dan still sleeping the rise and fall of his chest just noticeable beneath the sheet that was sprawled across him. He smiled softly at how peacefully he seemed to be sleeping.

Hoping into the shower he stood there for a good ten minutes without the water on, his head distracted by unclear thought made him forget to even turn the tap on.  
When he finally did turn it on he embraced the warm water on is body, letting his muscles ease properly for the first time since yesterday.  
He isn’t usually as brash as he was last night standing up for Dan, but he didn’t regret it, just now as the adrenaline of it all washing away his legs had begun to feel like jelly.

Whilst the water rushed over his ears he was sure he had heard a strange noise, he pulled his head back for a moment to see if he could here it again. When he couldn’t hear it he went back to washing himself.  
A few minutes past and he swore he hard it again, was it a cat outside? Did he leave the tv on? Phil wasn’t sure but it was louder now.

He quickly turned the water off and cocked his head towards the door to listen, this time hearing it quite clearly, a heart wrenching scream coming from the hallway. Almost certain it was Dan, Phil grabbed a towel and dashed for the room, to find Dan writhing and sobbing on the bed in his sleep.

Phil ran over to him, he turned and grabbed Dan’s shoulders, shaking them slightly in an attempt to wake him.  
“Dan, Dan! Wake up!” he yelled, the worry in his voice thick with each word.

Dan gasped loudly and jolted upright, his eyes desperately searching around as beads of sweat ran down the sides of his face.  
“where am I? Who are you? How’d I get here?” Dan blurted out so fast Phil was only just able to make it out.

“hey, hey, calm down, your in my apartment, I’m Phil remember, you came here last night" Phil reassured Dan, rubbing the sides of his shoulders to try calm him down.

Realising where he now was Dan took in a deep breath and released the sheet he'd been squeezing so tight his knuckles had turned white.  
“you alright, you had a bad dream" Phil asked as he sat beside Dan who was now relaxing.

“Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't-" Dan begun before losing all words when he noticed that Phil sat before him soaking wet and covered only by a towel, he gulped trying to swallow whatever saliva he had in his mouth.

Phil now remembered he was buck naked and was probably making Dan feel uncomfortable.  
“I’m sorry, sorry, I just heard your screaming and ran in, I’ll go get dressed" he stuttered nervously, the balls of his cheeks burning hot as he blushed.

“it’s okay” Dan squeaked, “I didn't mean to scare you" he admitted.

Phil studied Dan’s face, he looked ashamed, his brown eyes sunken into his skull, his face pale in comparison to his neck.  
“are you okay?, d’you have bad dreams often?” Phil asked his hand now resting on Dan’s forearm.

“I’m okay, I’m used to them" Dan replied his body shaking as the fear in him still coursed through his veins.  
“I just need a moment" he added, sitting up further.

Phil sat back trying to give him some space “sure I’m gonna go get dressed, come out into the lounge room when you’re ready and I can make you some brekky" he smiled as he got up off the bed and headed out of the room.

Dan half smiled as he watched Phil leave the room. He laid back resting his head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, that plain white canvas staring back at him. Each breath he took slower than the next as he calmed down more.  
“ugh what is wrong with me!” Dan agonized as he writhed on the bed angry at himself.  
He had nightmares often, not a night went by where he didn’t have one. But this was different, he couldn’t even remember properly what it was about.

When he finally felt normal he pulled himself out of bed and shuffled out into the lounge room where Phil sat huddled in a ball on the couch. Dan stood there for a moment just taking it in, the orange light from the sun glowing around Phil’s frame, the soft man who now lit up as he noticed he was standing there.

“Dan!” Phil chimed in cheerfully “feelin any better? Would you like a cup of tea?” he added jumping up and heading into the kitchen.

Dan nodded softly as he grabbed at his elbow shyly, he followed behind and sat himself at the kitchen counter and stared at Phil as he made them some tea, the thought of last night lingering on his lips.  
“Phil?” Dan hesitated to whom which Phil mumbled a “yeah” as he poured the sugar into their mugs.

“why did you help me last night?” he finally added nervously watching as Phil searched the drawers for a spoon.

“well, I don't know it’s kind of embarrassing, I just sort of had to, I couldn’t very well let him hurt you now could I" Phil confessed.

“well tell that to everyone whose ever seen it happen before" Dan retorted gruffly.

Phil looked up this time, shocked “you mean its happened before?, why didn't you leave then? Phil asked concerned.

“where else was I to go, I live above the club and its the only way I can pay for my schooling" Dan admitted.

Phil didn’t really know how to reply, while he wanted to tell him he could find better work he knows how hard it was to get the job he had himself. So Phil said nothing, just for the moment he let his eyes do the talking. The sorrow he had gleaned as tears began to fall. He normally wasn't this emotional, but today he felt different, everything felt different the moment he had seen Dan at the club. Now he felt horrible, he had no way of really helping. Not that he knew of at this moment.

Reluctantly Phil agreed to take Dan back after being begged for the remainder of the morning that it would cause more problems if he didn't return.  
Phil stood across from the club watching as Dan crossed the road where the man from last night waited, glaring at him.  
Dan headed inside, the mans hand holding into the back of his neck tight pushing him in. Phil almost ran across to stop but knew it wouldn’t help.  
Phil wouldn’t give up though. He had Dan’s number and was going to find out how he could help. No matter what it took he had to get him out of there.


End file.
